Jatuh dari Neraka
by Botol Pasir
Summary: Sasuke bukanlah orang yang neko-neko. Ia hanya ingin hidup tenang bersama orang yang bersedia menemaninya sampai tua tetapi bagaimana jika kenyataan tidak sesuai dengan harapan. Suer ini bukan cerita sedih.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Terinspirasi dari obrolan temen saya. Fic pelepas penat dalam keadaan yang sedang boke setelah tidak diberi uang jajan sama emak selama liburan. Berhubung saya sedang mencoba gaya penulisan yang baru. Maklumi saja kalo ficnya pas-pasan.

**Warning : OOC tingkat dewa/AU/Gaje/Cuma buat iseng/Judul ga nyambung/Lama updet, dsb.**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**Jatuh dari Neraka**

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Mempunyai wajah yang tampan dengan garis rahang yang tegas juga kulit yang bak porselen selalu dapat membuat semua pandangan mata tertuju padamu seperti halnya iklan produk kecantikan yang sekarang meraja lela saat ini. Pastinya memiliki kesempurnaan sangat diiidamkan oleh semua orang. Tetapi apakah anda tahu bahwa mempunyai wajah yang indah tidaklah mudah apalagi harus terus terlihat menawan di depan semua orang. Hal yang sangat merepotkan. Ini hal yang sama terjadi pada seorang pria yang sedang duduk di depan televise dengan raut wajah yang menunjukkan kemarahan yang sangat.

Seorang pria tampan dengan garis rahang yang tegas juga kulit yang bagai porselen. Mata hitam yang setajam burung juga rambut ravennya yang ditata mencuat ke atas. Sungguh penampilan yang indah untuk dirinya tetapi itu dimasa lalu.

Sekarang lihatlah dia! Mata hitamnya tetutup dengan bingkai kacamata _full frame_ berwarna hitam. Rambut ravennya yang biasanya tertawa rapih dengan model mencuat keatas sekarang tertata tidak karuan. Bisa dikatakan penampilannya sangat di luar kata _awesome_ seperti yang biasa di katakan Gilbert, personifikasi dari Prussia.

Ia memaki sambil melemparkan _popcorn_ ke layar televise yang sedang memutar sebuah drama tentang kehidupan para gay yang saat ini sedang menanyangkannya _scene_ pemeran utama melakukan adegan NC yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh siapa saja yang berumur di atas 18 tahun. Kenapa dia marah? Apa dia kelompok orang yang menentang keras hubungan sesama pria?

Bukan, bukan karena itu.

Dahulu saat dirinya meranjak dewasa sekitar usia delapan belas tahun, dia adalah idaman semua wanita bahkan pria. Masih jelas diingatannya dia menjadi satu-satunya orang yang dinobatkan menjadi _prince and princess_ sekaligus. _It`s awesome! _Dia hanya menatap lurus ke depan dengan malas ketika kepala sekolah meletakkan dua mahkota sekaligus di kepalanya. Harusnya ia sama sekali tidak berniat mengikuti acara seperti ini tetapi hanya karena ingin menunjukkan kalau dia benar-benar sempurna. Maka dari itu, ia berusaha bersabar untuk pembuktian konyol yang menyatakan dia sempurna yang pada dasarnya sempurna.

Sebenarnya itu semua digunakan untuk _menggaet senpai_-nya,ketua OSIS konyol yang bodoh dan juga jelek, Uzumaki Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto, pria jelek dengan banyak jerawat di pipi, rambut pirang yang tidak pernah disisir rapih, juga bodoh. Entah kenapa semua memilihnya. Oh, siapa juga yang ingin jadi ketua OSIS yang selalu repot kemana-mana mencari sponsor untuk acara sekolah. Jawabannya tidak ada.

Tunggu dulu! Sepertinya ada yang terlewati?

Ah, yah, kalian benar. Tokoh utama kita ini seorang gay.

`Gay` pernah dengar kata ini?

Merasa bingung atas dirinya yang ternyata seorang gay. Uchiha Sasuke, tokoh utama kita, mencari artikel mengenai dirinya dan kehidupan yang akan dijalaninya ke depan. Ternyata kehidupan gay bukanlah kehidupan yang mudah walaupun Negara telah mensahkan pernikahan terhadap sesama jenis. Ada banyak hal seperti sex bebas, berganti-ganti pasangan, dan terkena HIV, mereka rentan terhadap hal ini. Bayangkan saja, mereka tidak akan memiliki seorangpun keturunan kecuali dengan bayi tabung tentunya. Itupun harus meminjam rahim perempuan. Dipernikahan yang normal saja banyak pasangan yang bercerai karena tidak memiliki keturunan apalagi seorang gay. Untuk itulah setidaknya Uchiha yang satu ini ingin seorang yang sangat jelek untuk pasangan hidupnya setidaknya itu menghindari perselingkuhan dari pihak kekasihnya tetapi siapa yang tahu. Entah dari mana pemikiran itu.

Sekarang umurnya sudah 24 tahun sementara senpainya, kekasihnya, Uzumaki Naruto, berusia 26 tahun. Menjalani enam tahun bersama tinggal seatap, perubahan itupun terjadi dengan sangat drastis pula. Dulu ia yang bak pangeran dikutuk menjadi kodok buruk rupa sedangkan kekasihnya yang seperti bebek buruk rupa berubah menjadi angsa yang mempesona. Dunia memang terkadang suka mempermainkan nasib seseorang.

Ia meraih ponselnya yang ada di sofa setelah terdengar bunyi pesan masuknya.

**Lembur. Makanlah duluan!**

Sebuah pesan singkat yang benar-benar singkat yang hanya berisikan tiga kata saja. `Sialan!` Ia menggerutu dalam hati sambil mengeratkan cengkraman pada bantal sofa yang ada di pangkuannya. Bunyi desahan-desahan halus yang terus terdengar dari televise yang sedang menyuguhkan adengan HOT bagi para _fujodanshi_ terlihat sangat memuakkan baginya. Terlihat sang _uke _sedang merintih kesakitan dijajah oleh sang _seme_ berambut panjang coklat. Mata shafir sang _uke_ terpejam erat menikmati apa yang dinamakan _klimaks _yang sebentar lagi ia capai. Sementara sang _seme_ hanya menyeringai senang sambil menarik rambut pirang _uke-_nya yang ada di depan sambil menghentak-hentakkan pinggulnya.

'Yuks!'

Kemarahannya semakin memuncak melihat adegan yang diputar oleh stasiun televisi itu. Dengan geram ia melemparkan bantal kearah layar televise sambil pergi keluar rumah untuk menenangkan diri.

Semilir angin di malam hari berhembus mengibarkan syal wol biru yang terlilit di lehernya. Nafasnya berat, lantaran semakin membekunya suhu dimusim dingin. Ia menengadah ke langit melihat beberapa bintang samar-samar berkelap-kerlip dari balik kaca matanya. Sedang enak-enaknya menikmati suguhan yang diberikan alam, seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat dengan pakaian sexi yang menampilkan belahan dadanya yang terbilang jumbo sengaja menambrak dirinya. senyum sinis terpampang diwajah wanita itu tatkala melihat dirinya limbung ke depan.

"Kalau jalan pakai mata!" Makinya pada wanita itu yang ternyata adalah tetangganya.

"Kau yang harusnya pakai mata, bocah jelek!" Sinis wanita itu yang hanya ditanggapi dengan decakan dari Sasuke.

"Apa kau tidak bisa mengganggu hidupku, tante!" Ejek Sasuke yang hanya di tanggapi dengan tikungan di dahi Si wanita. Tidak ingin berlama-lama dalam situasi ini, Sasuke berniat pergi tetapi tertahan oleh tubuh Si wanita. "Apa!" Ujarnya garang.

"Kenapa, heh? Ingin lari? Dean dan Same itu pasangan yang cocok. Menyingkirlah dari mereka," ujar Si wanita dengan penuh penekanan kemudian berlalu.

Dean dan Sam, siapa mereka?

Dean dan Sam, adalah nama tokoh fiktif dari serial drama yang menceritakan tentang kehidupan sesama jenis yang sebelumnya ia tonton di rumah. Dean diperankan oleh Hyuuga Neji sementara Sam diperankan oleh Uzumaki Naruto, kekasihnya. Mengingatnya saja sudah bisa membuat kemarahannya berada di puncak kepala. Sementara tante-tante tadi, tetangganya, adalah seorang penggemar berat drama itu yang tentu saja dia seorang _fujoshi_. Catat, _fujoshi._

Jangan tanya bagaimana sepak terjang tante-tante yang merangkap tetangganya ini. Walaupun umurnya sudah di atas tiga puluh tahun dan sudah mempunyai satu anak, dia tetaplah _eksis_ sebagai ketua _fans_ _club_ Dean dan Sam di FB, Twitter, blog bahkan dia punya web sendiri untuk hal itu. Sungguh tante-tante yang tetap _hyperaktif_ di tengah kesibukannya sebagai ibu rumah tangga yang suka mencampuri urusan pribadi dirinya seperti yang beberapa saat yang lalu.

Apakah perlu dijelaskan bagaimana dia bisa tahu semua hal itu?

Tentu. Dia awalnya memang bergabung di grup Dean dan Sam di FB dengan _account_ asal sebelum sebuah majalah meng-_ekspose_ hubungan Naruto dengan dirinya. Berharap ada tanggapan baik dari para _fans_ ternyata itu hanya angan-angan belaka. Ibarat pribahasa, bagai punduk merindukan bulan. Semua orang menjelek-jelekannya dengan makian yang luar biasa parah seperti sebutan `Bitch SasuGAY!` Sering sekali diposting di grup. Sumpah setelah itu, laptop Naruto langsung ia lempar ke tong sampah. Tidak peduli yang punya _mencak-mencak_ dengan hujan lokal.

Hah, ternyata Uchiha satu ini menganut ajaran 'Punya lo, punya gw dan punya gw tetep punya gw.'

Dengan gusar, akhirnya dia menenangkan diri di _pub_. sedikit meluangkan waktu dengan teman-teman lamanya sampai subuh dan pulang dengan _digotong_ oleh supir taxi karena tidak kuat berjalan dengan kewarasan yang minim.

Tidak ingat dengan kejadian kemarin malam. Ia bangun dengan menyeret kakinya ke kamar mandi setelah merasakan sesuatu bergerak melalui tenggorokkannya. Ia muntah.

_Menjijikan!_

Merasa sudah sedikit baikan akhirnya ia keluar kamar setelah mencium bau masakan yang tercium sangat lezat. Nggak lezat-lezat amat sih, hanya ramen. Autor hanya ingin bersikap hiperbolis.

"Pagi!" Sapaan Sasuke hanya ditanggapi dengan cuek oleh pria pirang yang sedang menata piring di meja makan. Merasa ada yang salah, otaknya terus dipacu untuk berfikir. Ah, _Morning Kiss_ biasanya bisa mencairkan suasana. Ia memeluk sang pria pirang dari belakang dan penolakan pun terjadi.

Ditolak?

Bahkan morning kissnya belum terjadi!

Merasa sesuatu yang aneh akhirnya ia mengangkat tangannya ke udara mencium bebauan yang keluar dari sana. Puih, pantes aja orang dia belum mandi. Tidak beberapa lama ia sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. Pastinya dengan keadaan super-super wangi. Yah, walaupun tidak sisiran juga hanya memakai baju seadanya yang berupa kaos dan celana katun sedengkul.

Oke, sekarang dimana targetnya. Dicarinya skeliling apartemen mencari sang target tetapi kenyataannya, dia hilang. Hanya meninggalkan sebuah memo kuning di kulkas seperti biasa.

What the hell, sebenarnya yang pacarnya siapa sih, dia apa kulkas.

Kenapa nggak bilang langsung?

Tinggal teriak, 'Sasuke aku berangkat.'

"Ahhhhgggg!" Sasuke berteriak frustasi. _Mondar-mandir_ layaknya setrika sambil menggigiti kuku jarinya. Apa jangan-jangan Naruto bosan padanya?

Oh, god. Autor pun tahu Neji itu keren. Kalau bukan karena Sasuke udah kepalang tanggung dengan Naruto, dia tidak sanggup menolak jika Neji menikahinya. Apa jangan-jangan terjadi hubungan yang biasa para infotaiment katakan yang biasa mereka sebut **cilok** antara Sam dan Dean.

'Ahg! Sialan klo benar kejadian, mo dikemanain gw? Dibuang ke laut?' Batin Sasuke histeris.

To be countinue…

A/N : Oke, terimakasih udah meluangkan waktu buat baca.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Oke, terima kasih buat para reviewer yang udah ngeriview bahkan repot-repot pasang alert. Yah begitulah, emang saya tuh suka lelet kalau updet.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : SasuNaruSasu, pairing other.

**Warning : OOC tingkat dewa/AU/Gaje/Cuma buat iseng/Judul ga nyambung/Lama updet, dsb.**

**Jatuh dari Neraka**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini mungkin adalah hari terburuk dalam proses syuting drama 'In love', sebuah drama gay popular yang paling ditunggu kehadirannya di layar kaca televisi. Bukan karena sang aktris tidak datang ataupun kekurangan sponsor untuk drama ini yang pastinya tidak mungkin karena sponsornya pun fujoshi akut yang ternyata seorang senator tetapi karena seseorang yang sebenarnya menjadi biang rusuh dalam drama ini, actor tampan nan _awesome _sedang berada dalam keadaan PMS seperti halnya anak gadis pada umumnya.

"Ahg, cut cut cut!" Sang Uzumaki berteriak layaknya sang sutradara sementara sang sutradara hanya bisa diam dengan bercucuran keringat dingin. Pasalnya sang sutradara angkat tangan melihat tingkah _nista_ yang diperbuat Uzumaki yang awalnya hanya hal kecil berubah menjadi deretan masalah besah yang menanti yang pastinya membuat proses drama akan terbengkalai. Ujung-ujungnya sutradaralah yang ditekan pihak produksi dan juga para promotor. Daripada keadaan tambah kacau mending berdoa supaya tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Sumpah, awal pembuatan drama, Uzumaki-san adalah orang ramah dan tidak _neko-neko_ tetapi setelah pembuatan In Love ke-dua dimulailah gelagat bau _bangke_ keluar dari _actor_ yang sedang naik daun ini. Sekarang dialah yang menjadi sang sutradara, sedangkan sutradara asli hanya mendapat peran figuran. "_Fuck_, ciuman lo _suck_ banget sih! Kalo mo cium begini!" Si Uzumaki menahan kepala Neji dengan kedua tangannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia langsung menjilat bibir tipis nan menggoda milik neji layaknya _reptile_.

Seketika wajah Neji pucat pasi. "Huek!" langsung saja ia menepis tangan _actor_ yang berperan sebagai Sam itu. Ia berlari terbirit-birit keluar dari studio tanpa menghiraukan asistennya berlari _panic_ sambil menjembrengkan selimut, melihatnya berlari dengan burung yang bergoyang bebas. Sumpah, ini adalah hari terburuknya dalam hidup. Rasanya besok dia mau ngambek, tidak masuk syuting karena dicium dengan ganas oleh Uzumaki yang sama-sama punya burung itu. Tekanan mental karena harus terus beradu acting sama orang sakit jiwa. Kalau bukan karena ke-_inonnence-an_ asistennya, Hinata, yang asal tanda tangan. Sumpah, mending jadi kuntilanak di film Orochimaru.

"Dasar! Tidak berguna!" Maki Uzumaki ini sambil turun dari ranjang dengan sombongnya bertolak pinggang seakan menunjukkan pada kru-kru film bahwa burungnya sexy. Oh yah, dia dalam keadaan _neked._

_What the fuck!_

Yah, bolehlah di drama ia terlihat imut tetapi kenyataannya dia amit.

'Amit cuih, siapa yang mau jadi _uke_. Di bawah trus. Teriak-teriak nggak jelas mending _seme_-nya keren kalau kaya Neji, jadi normal ajah dah,' batin Uzumaki dengan angkuh. Oke, jelaslah sudah Uzumaki ini telah membuat kekacauan yang sangat. Pasalnya, Neji Hyuuga ini adalah artis yang sangat _ambekan_. Mungkin saja setelah kejadian ini, Neji akan memecahkan rekor _mengambek _sampai satu semester. _Poor you_, untuk para kru-kru yang harus susah payah membawa Neji kembali walau harus berkorban nyawa. Yaiyalah, mengingat dua bulan yang lalu ada seorang kru yang masih mendekam di rumah sakit sampai saat ini karena harus digigit anjing rabies peliharaan Neji.

'Dengan begini, syuting selesai!' Teriakan membahana langsung menggema di kepala Naruto. Jangan salahkan dia karena harus melakukan ini pada pria normal barusan yang anehnya masih tahan dengan ke_nista_an dari dirinya, salahkan saja pada pembuat buruk moodnya itu, Sasuke Uchiha. 'Sasuke Uchiha seorang yang jelek, kampungan dan menyebalkan,' Batin Naruto memaki.

Begitulah kejadian _nista_ yang ada di studio, lokasi syuting drama In Love. Sekarang bagaimana dengan Sasuke Uchiha kita.

"Huachih!"

Sasuke menggosok hidungnya dengan sendok. Hah, sekarang Uchiha satu ini sedang flu karena musim dingin, dingin karena cuaca juga dingin karena kehidupan cintanya.

'Cuih, ini bukan Uchiha banget. Mana ada Uchiha yang mellow begini,' batin Sasuke tidak ingin disamakan dengan para gadis yang suka galau.

"Bu, baso satu!" Teriak Sasuke sambil mengacungkan telunjukkanya ke udara yang sukses mendapatkan jurus maut 'getokan pantat wajan' dari Mikoto.

"Lo kire gw tukang bakso!" Maki Mikoto dengan logat bertawinya yang kental. Maklum, terlalu lama sekolah di Indonesia membuatnya jadi begini yang _nista_nya, turun ke anak-anaknya.

"Ya, elah mak, garang amat," protes Sasuke sambil memakan sup tomat yang disugguhkan padanya beberapa menit yang lalu. Enaknya menyantap makanan buatan nyokap sampai tidak sadar sendok yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menggaruk hidung ia gunakan untuk makan juga. Ck, ck, sungguh multifungsi.

Beginilah kehidupan Sasuke jika lagi 'resah dan gundah gulana', ungkapan yang biasa dipakai autor dengan diksi dewa kalau keseharian sih biasanya diungkap dengan kata 'BT' doang, satu-satunya tempat yang akhirnya dituju adalah keluarga. Ibarat kata orang-orang zaman dulu, keluarga satu-satunya tempatmu merasa nyaman begitupun yang dirasakan oleh Uchiha bungsu ini.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya melamun, datanglah Uchiha sulung dengan membawa sejuta bunga memancar layaknya iklan m*o*l*t*o yang ada di televisi. Membuat Sasuke susah payah tidak memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Bukan Itachi namanya jika dia tidak sok-sok manis ngambil hati Mikoto, buktinya sekarang ia sedang mengumbar mulut manisnya yang sukses membuat Mikoto langsung memerah malu. Mikoto memang tak tahan pujian. Berbeda dengan Itachi, Sasuke adalah orang yang lebih mirip dengan Ayahnya, Fugaku, kaku dan krisis bicara tetapi 'mungkin' sekarang krisis bicara Fugaku sedikit berkurang.

Itachi menarik bangku yang ada di depan Sasuke. Entah kenapa, sejak tadi Sasuke merasa Itachi terus menatap kearahnya. "Makanlah yang banyak, nak. Kehidupan jalanan memang sulit," ucapnya sambil menyodorkan sup tomat miliknya kearah Sasuke.

"Fuck. Lo kira gw gembel! Gw Sasuke, bangke!" Ujar Sasuke Sarkatis yang lagi-lagi mendapatkan pantat panci dari Mikoto.

"Yang sopan sama kakakmu!" Maki Mikoto sambil men-_deathglare_ Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Fuck! Lo ade gw? Diapain lo sama Naruto jadi gembel gini?" Itachi histeris sambil memegang kepala Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. "Dimana karya indah Jashin!" Sekali lagi Itachi berteriak histeris sambil ngotot yang untungnya langsung terhenti karena mendapatkan pukulan telak di kepalanya dari sang kepala keluarga, Fugaku, sebelum ini berubah menjadi mellow drama layaknya sinetron picisan.

Berbeda dari Sasuke yang selalu dapat jurusan amukan pantat panci dari Mikoto, Itachi selalu dapat jurus ampuh tas besi dari Fugaku. Itulah keluarga.

"Ini rumah bukan hutan!" Marah Fugaku. Ia memberikan _deathglare_ andalannya yang ternyata tidak akan mempan pada Uchiha sulung ini.

"Selamat datang!" Sambut Mikoto sambil mencium pipi Fugaku sementara kedua anak mereka langsung menjulurkan lidahnya jijik. Entah kenapa kedua Uchiha bersaudara ini selalu merasa jijik jika melihat kedua orang tuanya mengumbar kemesraan di depan mereka.

Fugaku menarik kursinya. Ia menghembuskan nafas leleh sebelum menduduki kursi kepala keluarga itu.

"Kau kenapa? Apa ada masalah di kantor?" Mikoto terlihat khawatir melihat wajah pucat Fugaku. Fugaku menggeleng pelan. "Aku bosan," ungkapnya pada Mikoto.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Mikoto balik. Ia langsung duduk di tempatnya, disamping Fugaku. Mengelus tangan Fugaku pelan seakan berbicara 'bagilah semuanya padaku.'. Mikoto memang istri yang paling baik. Selain cantik, diapun pengertian. Fugaku kembali menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Paling-paling hanya karena _client_-nya tidak jadi bercerai lagi," sahut Uchiha sulung dengan santainya yang langsung disambut dengan _deathglare_ dari sang kepala keluarga.

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Itachi. Lagi-lagi karena _client-_nya tidak jadi bercerai padahal proses persidangan sudah setengan jalan. Oke, memang Fugaku adalah pengacara paring aneh di dunia karena merasa senang jika _client_-nya bercerai bukan sebaliknya. Tetapi bukan itu masalahnya. Dulu dia adalah pengacara yang sungguh idealis layaknya pembela kebenaran yang diidamkannya sejak kecil dengan moto 'Kebenaran pasti akan menang'. Tekat yang ia pegang teguh saat ia mendirikan sebuah _firm_. Kenyataanya dia hanya menangani masalah perceraian yang hanya satu dua orang saja. Membuatnya bosan karena merasa tidak bisa mengunakan ilmunya dengan maksimal.

"Harusnya ayah bersyukur karena adik kesayanganku membuat _firm_-mu menjadi terkenal," Itachi sekali lagi menyahut yang hanya ditanggapi dengan muak dari Sasuke.

Yah, yang dikatakan Itachi memang benar. _Firm_ –nya menjadi terkenal karena Uchiha bungsu yang setahun lalu muncul di majalah-majalah karena hubungannya dengan Uzumaki. Seminggu setelahnya, banyak sekali masalah perceraian yang terdaftar di _firm_nya yang anehnya semuanya adalah pasangan gay. Mungkin karena dorongan psikologi yang membuat mereka mendaftarkan perceraian di _firm_ Fugaku. Yang anehnya lagi ujung-ujungnya perceraian pun tidak terjadi. Mereka rujuk. Begitu seterusnya membuat _firm_ Fugaku berubah fungsi menjadi tempat konsultasi masalah perceraian. _Shit!_

"Dasar, Urus saja masalahmu. Jangan berbuat aneh-aneh cukup adikmu saja yang membuat kepalaku pusing. Awas saja kalau kau juga gay," omel Fugaku.

Hah, ujung-ujungnya pasti begini. Sasuke kembali menjadi menjadi sasaran omelan Fugaku karena masalah _sexualitas_-nya. Yah, sejak tahu anaknya seorang gay, Fugaku pun berubah jadi bapak-bapak yang cerewet. Terkadang perkataannya menyakitkan walaupun tidak ada maksud untuk itu yang pastinya diakhiri dengan bertengkarnya Mikoto dan Fugaku juga Itachi yang pastinya membela Sasuke. Fugaku akhirnya terpojokan dengan sangat _jaim-_nya ia minta maaf, bukan dengan ucapan tetapi dengan sikap seperti berpelukan salah satunya seperti teletabis yang pernah ditayangkan ditelevisi.

"Hah, pasti masalah anak, keturunan dan bla bla bla," Uchiha sulung memutar bola matanya muak.

"Kau! Lihat adikmu! Katanya sama artis tetapi liat dia! Seperti gembel! Rambut kaya sarang tawon. Kacamata udah kaya kuda. Untungnya ajah dia masih wangi. Kalo ga, udah gw tentang keluar." Oceh Fugaku tidak mau kalah sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke dengan wajah horror. Sementara Sasuke mendecak kesal. 'Emang kenapa penampilan gw, orang masih _eksotis_ gini,' batinnya sarap. Lain Sasuke, lain Itachi. Itachi me-_lip sing_ semua ucapan Fugaku yang tambah membuat sang ayah kesal.

Hah, beginilah Itachi yang sesungguhnya. Awalnya dialah yang menjadi kebanggaan keluarga. Itachi yang dulu adalah Itachi yang santun, nurut pada orang tua apalagi ayahnya, pintar, pokoknya selalu _pervect_ di mata keluarga. Semua berbalik ketika sang Uchiha bungsu mengaku kalau dirinya gay karena menyukai _senpai_-nya yang sama-sama laki-laki. Fugaku dan Mikoto mulai heboh dan membuat janji dengan psikiater untuk Sasuke yang ujung-ujungnya selalu saja kabur dari rumah. Disaat itulah dari pada psikiaternya nganggurkan, makan gaji buta, dengan PD-nya Itachi menggantikan Sasuke. Satu kali pertemuan tidak ada yang berubah dari Itachi. Pertemuan kedua, Itachi menjadi murung di kamarnya. Setelah pertemuan ketiga, itu adalah mimpi buruk bagi Mikoto juga Fugaku. Dengan semangat patriotic, Itachi berikrar akan menjadi disainer. Bukan menjadi disainernya tapi masalah dia ikut dengan genk akatsukinya yang rata-rata orang sarap semua. Fugaku dan Mikoto tidak ingin membahas masalah ini, bisa-bisa sakit jiwa mereka.

"Iyah, iyah, aku menyukai perempuan. Kau puas?" ujar Itachi sambil menyendok supnya. Fugaku tersenyum puas, setidaknya Itachi satu-satunya harapan supaya dia bisa menimang cucu di masa tuanya.

"Tapi dia lesbi."

Kwakwaw, Fugaku plus Mikoto plus Sasuke langsung sweatdrop ditempat.

Hah, Beginilah didikan Akatsuki yang bisa membuat Uchiha senior sakit jiwa.

**To be continue**

**A/N : Kritik dan saran dapat melalui review.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Oke, terima kasih sudah menunggu sekian hari untuk membaca fic ini. Terima kasih.

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : Typo/AU/Yaoi/lama Updet/dll

**Jatuh Dari Neraka**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hiruk pikuk mahasiswa-mahasiswi berlalu lalang riuh melewati lapangan parkir yang ada di samping halaman kampus. Beberapa kumpulan mahasiswa berpakaian borju sibuk mengambil alih perhatian massa dengan gayanya yang arogan dengan membusungkan dada six pack nya yang terbalut kaos berkerah Vneck yang melekat pas dengan tubuh sambil berjalan layaknya F4 yang ada di dorama-dorama asia itu. 'Hah, remaja,' batin seseorang yang sejak sejam lalu berada di dalam mobil mewah merah yang terparkir mencolok di tengah kumpulan mobil berumur di samping kanan dan kirinya. Dengan gayanya yang layaknya agen FIB dadakan tetapi norak, menggunakan kaca mata hitam sambil membaca koran, sukses menjadi bahan gunjingan setiap kali ada mahasiswa yang melihatnya.

"Baca koran pake kacamata hitam. Apa keliatan?" Bisik mereka.

Orang itu melihat jam tangan keluaran Gucci nya dengan seksama. 'Keren' satu kata yang diungkapkannya dalam hati, lupa dengan maksudnya datang kedatangannya kemari. Oke, sepertinya pria bermata saffir ini harus kita ingatkan dengan scenario yang autor buat untuknya. Sejam lalu dengan wajah memerah karena kesal, ia datang ke Universitas dimana 'Teme'nya bertekat menempuh pembelajaran untuk menjadi dokter umum. Berfikir untuk kembali menangkap basah sang pujaan hati yang selingkuh ternyata orang yang ditunggupun tak kunjung muncul. Pria bule itupun yakin, seharusnya sekarang sudah tidak ada jam kuliah lagi yang diambil Temenya itu. Ia berspekulasi, kalau sekarang tidak ada di kampus berarti ada di suatu tempat bersama selingkuhannya. Yah, itu pasti.

Saffirnya kembali menjalangkan pandangan melihat paras tampan nan ayu terpampang jelas di spion mobil. Kulit tan yang eksotis tanpa belang, tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya dan, semak pirang lembut yang bersertifikat menggunakan merek sampo terkenal yang iklannya tidak akan ada sisir yang nyangkut apa lagi ketombe merupakan keindahan surgawi yang ia miliki tetapi kenapa…

Kenapa ia harus di jolimi seperti ini?

Nyut,

Sesaknya sampai diubun, mengingat sudah untuk keberapa kali ia diduakan, ditigakan, bahkan pernah diempatkan.

"Agghh!" Naruto, tokoh utama kita, dengan asiknya membenturkan jidat tanpa kerutnya ke stir mobil mengingat berapa kali ia sudah dikhianati selama hubungannya yang sudah sepuluh tahun ini. Pertama, guru biologinya yang mesum, Kakashi. Kedua, wanita berambut merah jambu yang pernah ia taksir. Ketiga, dengan Ino, tetangga sebelah dan kemarin dengan tukang taxi yang punya banyak kutilnya itu. Oh, apa sih kerennya mereka. Apa Baka temenya itu tidak punya selera?

Tetapi, kalau di pikir mungkin saja benar. Pasalnya, sekali lagi autor harus bersusah payah tegaskan. Naruto dulu adalah pria yang jauh dari kata tampan.

Apa Temenya sakit mata?

Atau sakit jiwa?

Entah alasan apa Baka Teme nya yang merupakan teman sekamar yang memiliki predikat awesome dengan seductive menggoda imannya yang jarang sekali beribadah itu. Keberuntungankah ini, saat Temenya itu melontarkan kata-kata sedikit mesum setiap kali mereka berbicara. Berkahkah ini, saat Temenya itu menjilat wajahnya saat orang itu mabuk. Naruto memejamkan matanya, menikmati eksensitas yang tercipta mengingat Temenya dengan seduktif perlahan melepas celana renangnya dengan saat perlahan tanpa melepaskan tatapan mata nakal di saat mereka hanya berdua saja di kolam renang sekolah seakan-akan hanya untuknyalah semua pertunjukkan erotis itu.

Shit!

Naruto udah tidak tahan, hanya membayangkan hal itu saja tanpa sadar jemarinya sudah siap sedia mengurut adik kecilnya yang sudah menegang.

Ckckckck!

Sadar Naruto, dimana kau berada bukanlah tempat yang cocok untuk melakukan manstrubasi.

…

ZZZIiiiiiinggg!

Sasuke hanya bisa menaikan sebelah alisnya melihat tingkat abnormal dari kakak biologisnya yang selalu saja membuat otaknya berfikir diluar nalar. Seumur hidupnya yang dia tahu Itachi adalah seorang disainer pakaian tetapi kenyataannya kenapa galeri milik kakaknya yang dibeli dengan uang hasil ngegombalin Mikoto terlihat seperti penampungan sampah sementara dari pada sebuah galeri pakaian mewah. Lihat saja apa yang dilakukannya. Seorang disainer sedang membelah kayu dari pohon yang nistanya di tebang diam-diam dari rumah Fugaku, sang ayah.

"Selesai!" Itachi berteriak bangga sambil menunjukkan sebongkah kayu abstrak yang diclaim sebagai master piecenya pada Sasuke yang hanya dapat tanggapan dingin.

"Aku pulang!" Ujar si bungsu Uchiha jengah.

"Eh, tunggu-tunggu. Masa kau tidak ingin berbincang dengan Kakak tampan, nan awesomemu." Itachi mulai pamer, sedikit norak mengingat tidak akan lagi ada saingan karena adiknya sudah berubah jelek. Okelah, Itachi memang rada ngiri dengan wajah mulus bak porselen milik adiknya, tidak seperti wajahnya yang ada garis keriput yang melintang di wajahnya, dua lagi.

"Cuih, mati ajah lo," maki Sasuke muak. Kembali ia duduk ditempatnya. Yah, dipikir-pikir lagi pulang juga di rumah tidak ada siapa-siapa seperti biasa.

_Shit!_

Mengingat hal itu membuat moodnya kembali anjok.

"Kenapa? Lagi berantem yah sama si Duren?" Itachi nyengir gaje, menggoda sang adik yang lagi galau menurutnya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Sasuke sensi.

"Pantes ajah si Duren selingkuh sama Neji. Muka lo ajah bikin eneg diliat!" Sindir Uchiha sulung dengan elegannya mendecak-decak ria. Kejam.

"Setidaknya aku tidak punya keriput di wajahku." Balas Sasuke tidak mau kalah. Seketika Itachi pundung ditempat. Mati kutu kelemahannya diungkit.

"Permisi!" Sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan pundung sambil korek-korek tanah Itachi bersamaan dengan munculnya seseorang pria yang meragukan kewanitaannya atau sebaliknya wanita yang diragukan keperiaannya yang masuk ke dalam galeri Itachi sambil membawa dua gelas jus tomat untuk mereka berdua. Layaknya sang Cassanova ga kesampean, Itachi langsung berdeham, mengubah suaranya menjadi sedikit ngebass seperti yang ada di iklan permen mint yang baru-baru ini tayang.

"Perlu bantuan, Lady?" Tanya Itachi bermuka mesum seperti seorang pedopil. Sasuke langsung bergidik ngeri melihat tingkah nista kakaknya.

"Tidak perlu Uchiha-sama." Ujar seseorang yang diragukan kelaminnya itu. Oke, dilihat dari penampilan orang Itu terlihat seperti laki-laki dengan kemeja putih dan celana bahan hitam. Rambut merahnya dipotong pendek dengan poni pendek yang ditata sedikit tidak karuan. Tetapi kalau kita lihat lagi garis wajahnya terlihat lembut seperti wanita apalagi ditambah suara tenor dan tonjolan di dadanya walaupun kecil. Bisa dipastikan dia jadi-jadian. "Saya permisi."

"Bekerja yang baik yah, kyuchan." Itachi berkiss bye ria, menyambut kepergian orang tadi yang menjadi asistennya.

'Orang aneh' batin Uchiha bungsu melihat tingkah nista kakaknya.

…

Hah, Naruto serta-merta menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. Ia lelah bertingkah seperti remaja labil yang ketakutan setengah mati pacarnya selingkuh lagi. Ia galau, apa sih kurangnya dia?

Penyayang.

Sabar.

Setia.

Rajin nabung buat bekal kawin.

God, kalau dipikir dia tuh udah rela berkorban abis-abisan. Enam tahun merawat kulit biar keliatan gantengan dikit.

Apa Temenya tidak mengerti bagaimana sakitnya nge-weaks bulu? Kaki, tangan, ketek, semua bulu digundulin.

Apa Temenya tidak mengerti rasa perihnya di fasial?

Apa Temenya tidak tahu rasanya cabut alis?

Sakiiiiiiiit, rasanya.

Semua supaya terlihat gantengan dikit. Dikit doang.

Sasuke memang kejam.

Padahal dulu yang ngejar-ngejar siapa coba?

Apa dia nggak inget, yang terus-terusan nyosor siapa?

Yang buat dia begini siapa?

Yang ngubah dia jadi gay siapa?

Naruto pengen mewek, inget dulu cita-citanya membangun keluarga bahagia bersama sang pujaan hati dikala itu, Haruno Sakura. Inginnya membangun keluarga bahagia, memiliki tiga orang anak kecil yang lucu-lucu. Hidup bahagia dengan sebutan 'papa' yang menjadi nama keduanya.

Tetapi semua hancur sudah ketika dijadikan target sang Uchiha.

Pesonanya yang ia bangun untuk mendekati Sang Haruno kalah saing dengan kilauan sejuta lampu neon dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Jelas ajah, Uchiha itu bahkan memiliki predikat Prince and Princess saat kontes gila yang diadalakan kepala sekolah. Jatuh terpuruk kesumur melihat Sakura dengan hebringnya menyambar Sasuke yang baru datang kesekolah padahal ia sudah berdiri membawa setangkai mawar merah yang ia bela-belain beli memakai uang makan siangnya yang cuma dua ratus yen.

Sungguh malang nasipnya. Cinta kandas, makan siangpun kandas sudah.

Disaat itulah, sang Uchiha menyelinap masuk tanpa permisi. Terus saja Sasuke mepetin Naruto disegala tempat; di ruang rapat OSIS, kelas, bahkan WC pun sudah lagi tak aman dari Sang Uchiha. Dalihnya macam-macam, mo inilah, itulah. Orang macam apa yang tidak jatuh ke pelukan Sang Uchiha, kalau setiap hari disuguhin yang polos-polos dari Uchiha itu.

Sekarang semua sudah terjadi. Naruto kurang iman. Jatuhlah ia ke dalam neraka cinta sang Uchiha bungsu.

Dilihatnya sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan delapan malam, belum muncul juga batang hidung Sasuke.

Naruto menggeram.

'Pasti lagi sama selingkuhannya…' Naruto meremas bantalan sofa. 'Liat ajah nanti, kujamin selingkuhanmu berbalik menyukaiku!' Batin Naruto sarap.

To be countinue

A/N : Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca. Kritik dan saran dapat melalu review.

Oh yah sekalian, saya mo promosi grup 'SemexUke' buat pada fujodanshi. Pastinya grup ini ashik. Berminat pm Botol Pasir atau Back-total yaoi addict. Oke sampai jumpa di chapter depan.

Balas review :

Back-total yaoi addict: wow, thank u sudah bilang ini bagus walaupun gw tau lo ga pernah baca sampe abis karena terlalu panjang dan membosankan tetapi tak apalah. Itachi itu laki disini maksudnya itu dia demen sama cewek yang suka cewek.

Sasunaru4ever: yoi, sasuke dan naruto yang jadi tokoh utamanya. Walaupun aka nada pasangan yang lain porsinya ga bakal saya banyakin

Natsume Yuka: oke, sip. Pertanyaan kamu udah kebaca d chap ini.

Fujisaki Fun: wah sayangnya ini bukan cinta segitiga.

Aku: Thank u

Vipris: saya ga bisa kilat. Kayanya kamu udah pernah review di fic saya yang lain, jadi kita bukan orang asing lagi.

RedRaBBiT is Dead: terimakasih dah bisa menghayati fic ini. makasih. Nanti mungkin chapter depan Sasuke bakal berubah tapi ga langsung jeder. Orang mo jadi ganteng/cantik ga bisa instan.

Ai HinataLawliet: Sebenernya Naruto tuh bukan maen film porno tetapi drama series yang kebetulan da rate M nya. Terispirasi dari drama QAF. Seperti pada film dewasa lainnya, hal seperti itu emang biasa asal bagian kelaminnya tidak terlihat kamera.

Imperiale Nazwa-chan: thank u dah suka fic ini.

ChaaChulie247: Hohoho, nanti di jabarin kok kenapa sasuke jadi jelek.

Zuliana eka putrid is fujoshi: Disini dah dikasih klu. Tapi dia orang itu bukan pacarnya Itachi.

Shinobi girl yaoi: thank u

Rumput langit: Sudah banyak yang bilang nama saya unik… hohoho#sedikit membanggakan diri. terima kasih sudah suka fic ini.


End file.
